The McCarty Affair
by AngelGoddess1981
Summary: Emmett McCarty thinks he has it all. Will one night of unbridled passion with a beautiful blonde ruin what he has or strengthen the bonds he has forged?


**Disclaimer: ****_Twilight_**** and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any similarities to the original characters or themes from the books or media franchise are used here for entertainment purposes only. All original elements to this story are mine. Please don't claim it for your own. Stealing ain't cool, m'kay?**

**I wrote and posted this story over a year ago, but took it down when FFn started pulling fics. I decided to put it back up. You don't have to review it, I just want it back in the public domain here for as long as it can be ;)**

**Important author's note:** As you read this story, the premise may make some readers slightly uncomfortable. While I understand that some will feel the urge to flounce mid-way through, I would like to point out that not everything is as it seems.

* * *

**… Emmett …**

When our eyes lock, the entire world stops moving. The people around me stop talking—or so it seems—and the room goes silent. The ice-blue of her eyes penetrate my soul with a solitary stare from twenty feet away, and as she pulls the wine glass to her full, red lips I find myself breathless.

I am _such_ a fucking woman.

With rapt attention, I watch as she laughs at something that's said in the little huddle of people—predominately male—that has formed around her. Our eyes briefly connect once again, and I'm pretty sure I groan in obvious arousal when she flashes me a wide grin.

I take the last swig of my beer as an excuse to go over to where she is standing, all under the guise of ordering another drink. As I wade through the masses, I find myself amazed at just how many people actually show up to these things. Multitudes of hot, sweaty bodies crammed into small spaces, the scantily clad women gyrating against the horny men; it's pretty much the norm for the night clubs in Seattle on a Saturday night.

I continue to make my way through the crowd as several women make drunken, ho-bag eyes at me and rub their barely covered cooters all up on my leg. All of their "affection" causes me to lose sight of _her._ Her, with her long golden hair that cascades down her back and her gorgeous blue eyes. Oh, and let's not forget the delicate line of her neck that leads down to the silken, ivory flesh that covers her shoulders, and the way the black dress she's wearing hugs every curve of her delicious body…

I ignore them all, yet their efforts are not hindered what-so-ever, and they continue to practically hump my leg. This is not something that interests me in the least, but all I can do is offer them a wide, dimpled grin and carry on toward my destination: the stunning blonde that has captivated my attention.

Suddenly, a fiery red-head grabs me by the hand and turns me away from the bar…and the beauty that stands by it. "Dance with me," she attempts to purr, the nasal sound of her voice causes me to actually cringe, and her hands begin to trail up my arms. She begins tugging me in the direction of all the other women in the midst of their mating rituals, and I start to move backward, wriggling out of her snake-like grasp on me.

"No thanks," I tell her, backing off a few more steps.

The look in her eyes tells me that she's not going to give up easily. Don't get me wrong, she's pretty enough, but I'm not into redheads—blondes are more up my alley.

I finally pull free and look her in the eyes. "I said no thanks. Why don't you find someone a little more willing?"

Her nostrils flare and it makes me smile as she turns on her heel and walks away from me, mumbling profanities on her way. "Fine. Your loss, asshole." Her voice closely resembles that of Charlie Brown's teacher as I turn back around.

I haven't even taken a step when I bump into the blonde I've been watching from afar. Wine spills out over the rim of her glass and onto the toe of her expensive looking shoe. She immediately sets the drink down and balances on the other foot so she can blot at the stain, a thick curtain of honeysuckle blonde hair blocking her face from me.

_Honeysuckle blonde? Dammit, Em. Way to girl that shit up,_ I inwardly scold myself as I shake my head and reach for more napkins to aide in her mission to save her shoes. "I am so sorry," I quickly say to her in hopes of making amends.

"You should be, you clumsy son-of-a…" Her head snaps up and her gorgeous blue eyes are full of hatred and rage…for a moment, anyway. My breath hitches as her expression softens and I find myself completely stunned into silence.

She drops her foot back to the ground and reaches for her drink before speaking again. "Don't even worry about it." Even though she barely speaks above a whisper, her voice is glorious as it pours fluidly past her pouty lips. I avert my eyes from her entrancing lips and notice the quizzical look she is giving me. "I should…um, probably go to the washroom before the stain sets in," she stammers as she pushes past me and rushes across the room, disappearing in the mass of moving bodies.

"Wait!" I call after her, hoping she'll hear me and come back. For some reason, instead of chasing after her, I stand petrified in place as I try to spot her in the still-growing crowd. I am sad to say my mission is unsuccessful. With an accepting sigh, I turn to the bar and ask for a Corona, being sure to tip the barely dressed bartender. I watch, impressed, as she grips the neck of the bottle tightly and twists the untwistable top off before handing it to me.

I take a good, long swig, and as the cold, carbonated liquid pours smoothly down my throat, I see her again. The nameless girl. I make my way back through the crowd when her eyes meet mine and she smiles again. That's all I need to press on.

I am having trouble getting through the crowd and end up getting blocked halfway to meeting up with her again. I apologize to a couple of guys who I bump into, and offer to buy them another round when I spill some of their drinks. They willingly accept and by the time I look back up, the girl is gone.

"Fuck!" I say exasperatedly.

"Oooh, temper, temper," a soft, velvety voice coos from behind me, and I turn quickly to the source of the sound, smiling like a tool when I gaze down into the blue eyes that have dazzled me all night.

My mouth drops open and I try to speak, but I'm completely hopeless. This bothers me on some level because I'm usually charismatic and quite the lady-killer. Tonight, however, I seem to have been faced with my own kryptonite.

"Oh God," I groan, palming my forehead and shaking my head at myself for thinking up such a geeky metaphor.

"What?" she asks, drawing me into the liquid blue of her eyes.

I laugh and continue to shake my head. "You really don't want to know." I pause for a moment and try to think of something else to say to change the subject. Having a thought that doesn't involve what she is going to look like naked on my bed is hard. _Bad choice of words, Em_. I clear my throat loudly. "Hey, um, I really am sorry about your shoes, you know."

She smiles brightly. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll find a way to get a new pair."

I scratch the back of my head, suddenly nervous for some reason. "So, I'm Emmett," I offer, holding out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Emmett. I'm Rosalie." She takes my hand and I can't get over how soft her skin feels. I'd imagined it to be soft, but it's like silk against my own.

With a sly smile, she brings her glass to her lips, drawing the burgundy liquid into her mouth slowly…punishing me. I look down at her left hand as it delicately curls around the glass' stem and notice the faint white line where a wedding band should lay. The pale ivory colour that surrounds the third finger of her left hand should deter me; instead, it draws me in—excites me.

I offer her a wide smile as I take her wine glass from her and pull her hand to me. "So, where's your husband at tonight?" I ask, stroking the back of her soft hand with my thumb.

Goosebumps rise up over her arm and her mouth opens and quickly closes as she draws her hand back, placing it delicately on her chest. I've offended her…or at the very least shocked her and she's not sure how to respond. I'm about to rush to apologize when she gazes down at the hand I have laid on the bar and smiles impishly before tracing the subtle indentation my own missing ring has left with her forefinger.

She looks up at me through her thick, black lashes and cocks an eyebrow. "So…Emmett, was it? Who do you want to play tonight? The pot?" She moves her body into mine, her perfect breasts barely touching my chest, and tilts her face up until her plump, kissable lips brush my earlobe. "Or the kettle?"

Her soft voice sends a ripple of desire through my frame and my cock twitches in my jeans. My breathing picks up as her finger lightly traces up my bare forearm, reaching my elbow and then slowly retreating. I act impulsively, grabbing her slender waist and pulling her to me. Her breath leaves her body upon impact with mine and her eyes sparkle in excitement.

"How about," I say, lowering my face until our lips are barely touching. "You be the incredibly sexy woman that you are, and I'll be the good-looking stud that wants to take you back to his place and do un-Godly things to this magnificent body." My hands are now kneading and grasping at her hips and back, and she sighs as her eyes fall closed.

The tip of her tongue pokes out, flashing pale pink against red as she licks her bottom lip, moistening it ever-so-slightly. She places her left hand on my chest and presses to push herself back. "I don't know," she whispers. "My husband is insanely protective of me. If he were to find out…" Her words trail off and her fingers begin to trace circles over my chest.

"Should I be afraid?" I ask, not really caring what her answer is. All I know is I need to bed her. This game of cat and mouse that we have been playing all night has reached its peak—and so will she…with me, if I have anything to say about it.

Her blue eyes narrow slightly and her lips purse as she says, "He's very…_big_." She emphasizes that last word and it makes me smirk.

"And yet, here you are with me," I say, pointing out the obvious with a cocky grin.

A single, breathy giggle escapes her and she pushes a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. "Mmmm." Her nose brushes mine and she kisses me softly before nipping my lower lip. "Well, I have a feeling his size might not…_measure up_ to yours."

I am taken aback by her brazen attempt to seduce me. It's so fucking hot. _She's_ so fucking hot. My brain has officially left the building and my cock is doing all the thinking as it strains against the zipper of my pants, begging to be freed.

I'm unsure how long I'm quiet. I want to speak, but I'm completely at a loss. "So," she says, breaking free of my grasp. "Your place, huh?"

"Yeah?" I say in a puzzled tone, certain my lack of brain activity is apparent in my vacant stare and will make her second guess the dance we are curently involved in.

She nods slowly, her hand slowly moving down to grip mine, and in one smooth movement our fingers are intertwined. We walk out the doors, past the bouncers, when she suddenly stops. "Where's your car?" She raises her eyes to me with that same wicked gleam. "My…husband dropped me off."

"Fuck," I say as I expel a lung-full of air. Something in her tone makes me instantly harder. It's almost painful and I have to fight against my primal urge to rush her to the alley and fuck her against the brick wall of the club. She deserves better than that—this, I know. "It's this way." I pull her close to me and she wraps her free hand around my bicep in an effort to be even closer. The fast-paced sound of her heels hitting the pavement to keep up with my long, hurried strides echoes in the darkness of the parking lot.

I open the passenger side door to my Jeep and turn to help her in when she looks up at me. "You're okay to drive?" she asks with a high level of concern lacing her beautiful voice.

"I only had one and a half," I assure her, leaning down to capture her lips.

She moans breathlessly against my mouth. "You promise to give me more, right?"

As her mouth begins to move furiously against my own, I am initially confused by her request, but soon catch on. "So many, many more," I promise her as I press her firmly into the side of my Jeep.

Her hands move up my arms and soon find themselves on my neck, her fingers twisting into the dark curls at the nape. I groan as she tugs at the strands, and I involuntarily thrust my hips into her. She gasps as my rock-hard cock presses against her taught stomach, and I silence her when my tongue slips out, only to have her meet it with her own. The heat of the kiss is climbing with each passing second, our hands grasping and pulling at each other as we do everything but dry-hump the shit out of each other in the parking lot.

I finally break free as I feel the physical pain of my erection trapped behind my shrinking jeans. "We should go before things get out of hand," I tell her, ushering her toward the open door.

She quickly reaches out and palms my obvious bulge and smirks. "Mmmm," she moans with a soft, yet firm stroke over the denim. "Yes, well I'd like to have things_ in_ hand."

"Fuuuck," I groan as she continues to palm my raging boner over my clothes. "You can't say shit like that if you expect me not to fuck you right here and now."

She licks and then bites her lower lip as she looks up at me through those beautiful lashes. "Would that be so bad?"

I wrap my hand around her slender wrist, removing it from my crotch before she makes me come in my jeans, and I place her arm above her head. I hold her in place as my other hand kneads the flesh of her hip before sliding down her thigh. I move it slowly, waiting to see if I am about to step over any lines, but when her leg willingly moves outward, I loop my fingers under the hem of her dress and slide it up until I am stroking her bare folds.

My head snaps up to hers, and I can feel my eyes widen more than should be possible. "No panties?"

She doesn't answer, well, not with words. No, she moans loudly as her head hits the Jeep and she pushes her hips forward seeking out my fingers. Instead of giving her what she craves, I pull my hand back and fix the skirt of her dress. Her hooded eyes stare me in disappointment as I turn her toward the vehicle and help her into the passenger seat.

When I climb behind the wheel, I glance at Rosalie, who is now glaring over at me. I smile wide, flashing my dimples that I'm told could save my ass from anything, and lay my hand on her bare knee before sliding it up a few inches.

Her glare is short-lived as my fingers slide through the dampness between her thighs. "You're a fucking tease," she moans as I remove my hand and start the engine.

We drive in silence for a bit, the air surrounding us is fogged with lust and desire, and I try to keep my eyes on the road ahead of me, because if I look at her…

The Jeep veers to the left and a car horn blares as I quickly right myself. See what I'm saying? One false move and I kill us both. Not cool.

"Smooth," she tells me, arching an eyebrow suggestively.

I'm happy to fucking report that we are now right outside my house. I bring the vehicle to a screeching halt in the driveway and rush to help Rosalie down so I can take her inside and…

My thoughts are cut off when Rosalie's heels hit the ground and she pushes me—rather forcefully—against the Jeep before accosting my neck and jaw with her mouth. Her hot breath wafts over the tender flesh of my throat as she kisses, and licks, and nips at it. I grunt as she loops her fingers into my pockets and pulls my hips forward.

"My, my, my," she purrs into my ear, biting it sharply as she presses herself against me, trapping my throbbing erection between us as it screams for release. Her right hand quickly leaves my pocket and swoops down inside my jeans and she wraps a warm, soft…_fuuuuck, so soft_…hand around my cock, giving it a slow, torturous stroke down to its base. "Seems I was right about your size." Her tongue darts out and licks my earlobe before trailing along my jaw bone.

What happens next is beyond my control. I growl and pull her hand from my pants before turning us both and pinning her to the side of the vehicle. Her legs wrap around my waist, causing her dress to ride up to the top of her thighs and I start thrusting against her. She moans—loud—and her fingers twist into my hair, pulling it, yet pushing my face into her neck. With her body being held firmly in place, I allow my hands to travel until they are finally groping the perfect breasts that have teased me mercilessly all night behind the modest neckline of her dress. I groan into her neck as she pushes her chest into my touch, silently begging for more. I can feel her heat through my jeans as I push against her again, causing her to cry out louder.

"We need to go inside," I say in a strained voice. I don't want to stop what we're doing because it's so fucking hot. What I want to do is rip her dress off, drop trou and just…fuck her fucking senseless against the side of my Jeep. Yes, this is what I want to do; but I don't.

I look into her eyes, my breathing erratic and heavy. "What would the neighbors think?"

She licks her red, swollen lips and I look over her face. Cheeks flushed, eyes hooded, golden locks in sexy disarray. She was so fucking beautiful and I relished in the fact that she wanted this to happen as much as I did.

"I don't fucking care," she says breathlessly.

I groan in frustration and nip her jaw, thrusting once more against her. "Maybe not, but when I finally bury my cock deep inside your wet pussy, I don't want an audience. I'd hate for the neighbors to tell my wife they saw me reenacting some sexy-as-fuck porno against my vehicle in the driveway. Would _you_ want to hear something like that?"

"You'd be surprised what I want to hear my husband has been up to behind my back…" A look of revelation shines in her eyes and she smiles that damn devilish smile that hooked me at the club. "Now, doesn't that sound fun…?"

"Fuuuuck me," I moan, almost coming right there in the driveway.

"Mmmm, don't mind if I do," she responds as she slides to the ground slowly.

I quickly pull her along beside me as I rush us to the doorway. I slip the key into the lock, turning it swiftly before throwing the door open. The knob connects with the wall behind it, crumbling the plaster around it, but I can't find it in me to care because Rosalie's hands are undoing my pants while her lips are savagely attacking my throat.

I reach behind me and slam the door closed, being sure to lock it before moving us from the entryway. I feel my pants loosen around my waist as Rosalie is successful in her mission before her slender hands move to the hem of my shirt and she swiftly removes it, tossing it to the floor of the main hallway. As she continues to strip me, I'm suddenly very aware of the fact that she has too many clothes on.

I rush forward, forcing her against the small table in the hall. The crystal vase my parents gave as a wedding gift falls to the ground and shatters. Rosalie's body stiffens slightly as she looks worriedly at the shards of glass scattered on the floor.

"Shit," she gasps.

I redirect her eyes on mine by gently coaxing her face up. "It's fine. You're just getting me back for your shoes," I manage to say.

She laughs as I grip her ass tightly and lift her onto the now-clear table. I start to tug at the bottom of the dress to allow me access to the sweet, heavenly spot at the apex of her thighs, but it's wedged beneath her. Being keen to my intentions, she uses her arms to lift herself a little so I can shimmy the thin fabric up around her waist before settling back down on the edge.

Her hands slip between us, touching and caressing my chest and torso as her feet slide into the waist of my pants to slide them down until they pool around my ankles. I'm standing between her soft thighs in nothing more than my underwear, and my cock is pressing right against her heat, begging and pleading for the release that's getting closer and closer.

I move my hands up her body and cup her breasts in them. She moans in response, pushing her hips forward into my cock; it takes a lot of will power not to yank my boxers off and drive right into her as she makes these sexy-as-fuck sounds. After kneading her tits over the soft fabric of her dress, I move my hands around and unzip it so I can slide the straps down her shoulders and actually see their true beauty.

I get the dress down so it's all bunched around her waist, and her tits are…_fuck_. "Magnificent" is an understatement. They are spec-fucking-tacular. So much so, that I instantly bend down and draw one pert nipple into my mouth, working it with my tongue until it pebbles and hardens. Then I nip it with my teeth, causing Rosalie's body to jump. I smile against the hardened flesh before licking a trail over the supple mound, through the valley between, and up to the other breast. I'm both happy and sad to see the nipple has already responded to my touch before I even arrive, but I suck it into my mouth to play, anyway.

Her skin tastes so sweet. Like…honey and pure sex. I lavish the breast with my tongue, while rolling the other nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

"Fuck, you're so good at that," she pants above me, threading her fingers into my hair to hold me close.

I nibble on the flesh for just a moment longer before pulling my mouth away and looking up at her with a smile. I don't say a word, instead I kneel before her—thankful that the glass all flew to the right when the vase shattered—and force her legs farther apart before I remove her shoes. The smell of her arousal accosts me when I lean forward and lick the inside of her leg. Excitement passes through me when her thighs begin to tremble as I kiss and nip at the sensitive skin near her slick pussy. After I run my hands up her calves, over her knees and up her thighs, I lift her legs until they rest on my shoulders, and I brush her swollen clit with my tongue. She bucks her hips forward in anticipation, and I dive right in. My tongue runs up the length of her hot, wet pussy, and when I reach that little bundle of nerves at the top, I graze my teeth over it…

"Holy fuck!" she cries out, the sound of her voice echoing down the long, empty hallway. I move my tongue back down to her opening and thrust it in, moaning as her muscles begin to tense around it.

_I can't wait till it's my dick she's clenching around,_ I think to myself.

Rosalie moans above me, rocking her hips back and forth. Her clit is rubbing against my nose, and while this seems odd, it's actually pretty fucking hot, because she is so close to coming completely undone. I lift her right leg until her foot rests on my shoulder and I bring my left hand up, pushing two fingers into her slowly.

"Mmmmmmnf," she moans, twisting her fingers painfully into my hair as I slowly pump mine in and out of her. My tongue is flicking her clit again, and her breaths are coming shorter and shorter. She pants above me as I increase my efforts and just as I twist my fingers to find that elusive spot, I open my eyes and look up at her as her eyes snap open to watch me.

Her beautiful hair is a sexy mess of curls that frame her face…her face that's flushed, her lips swollen and eyes hooded in lust as her orgasm rides along the edge of the cliff.

She shakes her head and her lips curl back as she fucking growls, "Don't you dare fucking stop."

I can't take my eyes off of her. I need to watch her come. I pull my fingers out and then push them back in, and I know the instant I have found her g-spot, because her eyebrows knit together in intensity, while her mouth opens in a delicate "o" shape and her pants lengthen as she allows herself to be overpowered.

"Oh. My. Motherfucking. GOD!" she shouts as her walls clench so fucking tight around my fingers. _So fucking tight._ Her body trembles slightly when I withdraw my fingers, licking them clean as I stand before her, and remove my boxers on my ascent.

She eyes my cock hungrily as it springs free, and I watch as the tremors of pleasure subside and her breathing evens out. "That's one," I tell her before moving forward, the head of my cock resting right where we both want it. "You ready for two?"

"Shit," she breathes, both fatigue and desire audible in her voice. "Not…not here though. The pictures are judging me for the naughty things we're doing here."

I look behind me at the wedding photos that adorn the wall. I grin wickedly as I turn back to Rosalie. "Oh, Rosie," I say softly, pecking her lips. "They've seen far, far worse." I move my hips forward slightly, her warmth sheathing the tip of my dick, and I suck in a sharp breath of air.

It takes a moment for my words to register with her, given the sensation of my cock slowly dipping in. "Don't," she gasps. "Don't call me that. My husband calls me that and it drives me fucking crazy."

I thrust a little deeper, and her hands fly up to my shoulders, her manicured nails biting into the skin, and her teeth into her lower lip as she holds back a cry of pleasure. "Is that a fact,_Rosie_?"

"Fuck you," she pants breathlessly, and I smile in victory.

I run my hands up her thighs until they slip up under the dress that is still bunched around her delicate waist. The feel of her skin under my hands is indescribable as I move the silk dress up over her breasts, and I watch her nipples harden again as my hands pass over them. I toss the dress to the floor and pull away from her warmth.

She looks at me, angry at first until I take her hand and help her off the small table. As soon as her feet touch the floor she pounces, sending me back a couple feet. Our lips move furiously against one another's and she's got my dick sandwiched between us. I'm not complaining, though, because her tongue is now sliding into my mouth, seeking mine out.

As we kiss I move backward, giving into her advance, and I back into the wall. Two of the wedding pictures fall to the floor, adding more glass to the pile.

"Sorry," she mumbles around my tongue, and I shake my head, pushing back and lifting her several inches off the floor.

As soon as we've sidestepped the glass shards safely, I set her back down and she grasps at my neck pulling me forward until she slams into the closed door of the bedroom. Images of her sprawled out on the bed with her luxurious blonde waves spread all around her assault me and I'm finally over-taken by the need…the lust.

"What was that you said earlier about doing things…" I pause to bite her swollen lower lip and then continue, "behind your back?"

Once again, she doesn't answer vocally. Mmmm, no, this time she _whimpers_. I turn her body quickly until her chest is pressed against the cool wooden door. I massage her smooth, firm ass before moving up to her hips, over her ribs and around to grope her breasts before trailing down her arms and grasping her wrists. I move her arms up and hold them firmly in place.

"N…not…_there_," she requests, and she doesn't have to say any more than that. As hot as I think that would be, it's not somewhere I would go without consent.

I move my face to her ear and whisper my assurance. "I won't. Just…trust me," I tell her.

With another whimper and a nod, her body relaxes as she gives herself over to me. I reach around and find her clit, still throbbing and swollen with arousal.

"Fuck me, Emmett," she begs as I continue to pinch and tease.

I waste no time; I position her body and slide my poor, deprived cock between her cheeks and down through the slick, wet heat between her legs. "How does that feel?" I ask as I move back and forth slowly. _I _think it feels pretty fucking amazing, but I also know it could feel better.

"Ungh," she grunts. "More. I need more!"

I adjust my stance for a minute so I can place myself at her opening. "Ready?" I inquire. Her answer comes in the form of a backward thrust of her hips. My cock slides in smoothly and we let out a collective moan of pleasure until I've buried myself in her completely.

Her hands flatten against the door as I thrust behind her slowly, and every time I push, she slaps the door—hard. "Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good from where I'm standing," I tell her, tightening my grip on her hips. I can feel with every move I make that my orgasm is close, so I reach around and finger her hyper-sensitive clit and she explodes.

"Holyfuckingshitmotherfucker!" she screams. Now, usually saying "mother" while mid-fuck should cause one to go limp as a wet noodle, but there's something to be said about a long string of profanities tumbling past Rosalie's swollen lips that has me struggling to hold out just a little bit longer.

Her body is slick with a light sheen of sweat and her breathing is laboured as she pushes her hips back into me. "Come," she pleads. "Comecomecomecome."

God, how I want to…but there's so much more we have to do. I lean forward and I bite the hollow below her ear before whispering, "That's two."

"Unnnnngh," she moans as I withdraw from her pussy.

I wrap my left arm around her waist to keep her from falling as her legs tremble beneath her, and I open the door with my right. The door swings open and we walk into the huge master bedroom with the crisp, white linens and dark espresso coloured furniture. I walk forward slowly, taking her to the bed where I sit myself down before turning her to face me.

Her smile is lazy as the exhaustion of her two orgasms sinks in. "You up for it?" I ask hopefully.

She looks down at my hard-as-fuck erection and arches a perfect eyebrow. "I think as long as you're up for it, I'm up for it."

She is so…fucking…sexy.

At a teasingly slow pace she pushes back on my chest so I'll centre myself on the bed, then she crawls up my body like some kind of wild cat…a sexy-ass wild fucking cat. Her eyes shine as she aligns herself with my cock and she lowers herself at a pace that's causing me to think horrifying thoughts of my grandmother in a bikini so that I don't blow my load before I've made her come at least once more.

"Fuckingasstasticfuck," I mutter as she sloooowly raises herself off of my hips only to thrust herself back down.

She leans forward, her hands steadying her body by gripping my chest, and her hair creates this magical curtain of gold curls around us.

"Shut the fuck up, asshat," I mumble out loud by accident.

Rosalie giggles above me while doing this magical little swivel with her hips that has me gripping the comforter and biting my tongue—the image of Grannie all too clear in the forefront of my mind. "What?"

I open my eyes, and all I see is Rosalie and golden tendrils surrounding her beautiful face. "Nothing. Stupid brain. Don't fucking stop what you're doing," I command as I bring my hands up to ensnare her hips.

Rosalie sits up and her eyes close as she throws her head back so that the curtain of hair falls down her back, brushing my thighs in the most delicious ways. Her glorious hands move to rest on my thighs and this new, fan-fucking-tastic angle gives me the perfect view of her lean body, the way her mouth parts in pleasure, her perfect fucking tits swaying as she moves and, best of all, the way my cock glistens as it slides in and out of her.

"Holy shit," I moan, closing my eyes because I'm certain that sight alone is going to make me come. "I…don't…fuuuck…can't…hold it back…anymore," I grunt brokenly.

"Ungh." I open my eyes as she shifts her body and looks down at me. "Don't. I don't want you to… Just…come!"

As soon as the word leaves her mouth I feel the intense pressure release itself from my body. Every one of my muscles tenses as my dick twitches and pulses deep within her. In turn, her pussy clenches and throbs around me as she moves slowly through the final waves of pleasure.

Her glistening body collapses on mine with her head resting on my chest. Her fingers dancing lazily around my nipple and, with a soft giggle, she blows on it, causing it to harden—and me to laugh at her insane fascination with it. Rosalie shifts her head until her chin is resting on my upper chest so she can look me in the eyes.

"So, when will your wife be showing up?" she asks with a playful arch of her eyebrow.

"Mmmm," I groan lazily, tilting my head to the end table that houses the alarm clock. "Should be soon, actually."

Rosalie sits up, our still joined bodies causing some delightful feelings of arousal to reemerge, and she stares at the night table for a moment before looking down at me with a warm, beautiful smile. She leans forward across my body, her magnificent right tit brushing my face teasingly. I can't help it, I bite the nipple and Rosalie cries out with a laugh as she sits up quickly.

With confusion, I watch as she holds out her right hand, palm up and looks at it. I prop myself up on my elbows and peer down at the two white gold rings she holds: my wife's and my wedding bands.

Sporting that same impish smile as before, she reaches for my left hand and slides my ring down my third finger before kissing it and letting it fall to her thigh. I then watch as she takes the more delicate, diamond encrusted eternity band and slips it onto her left hand ring finger.

She holds her hand out before her and watches the fire of the stones dance in the moonlight that shines through the bedroom window before looking down at me. It only takes one small shift of her hips and I am instantly hard inside her.

She leans forward, cupping my face in her hands and kisses me softly. "I love you, Mr. McCarty," she breaths softly.

I look up into the blue eyes I fell in love with so many years ago and smile. "And I love you, Mrs. McCarty."

Our lips connect once more as we make love again.

As Husband and Wife.

**The End**


End file.
